Edouard Kagame
Edouard Kagame was the leader of the anti-corporate group, Liber8. Well known as the one who wrote the manifesto that led to the events of uprising, Kagame has been continuously silenced with prison. Biography History Edouard Kagame, born in 2012, was raised during the early times and grew up seeing the changes that soon took their freedom. In the beginning, Kagame was a peaceful activist, merely holding assemblies to influence their followers. However, some time after his son was taken away from him, he begun to accept and pursue more violent ways to achieve their organization's goals. Although yet to be explored, Kagame was strongly influenced by Julian Randol, who also apparently mentored him. During a final stunt, Liber8 decides to bring down the building of the Congress to kill the 20 members of its board. Later in prison, Kagame is surprised to see Alec Sadler, who visited him, alive. Alec then showed him the time travel device that he will give them on their execution day so they could escape to the past, his full intentions still unknown. Season 1 2077 Leading his comrades to believe that they will be traveling to the year 2071, they plan their escape for the day of their execution. 2012 Kagame arrives a few weeks late after all the others. Upon his return, he reclaims the position as leader from Travis Verta, immediately shifting the group's focus from violence towards gaining more followers in that time and stopping the very foundations of the Corporate Congress that has begun sprouting by then. Kagame voluntarily carries out the suicide bombing attack on City Plaza in the season one finale, which will be remembered in 2077 as the first major attack by anti-corporate forces. The result is that the young Julian Randol - who will grow up to be the young Kagame's own mentor - is blamed for the attack, decried by some as a terrorist but increasingly hailed by anti-corporate forces as a hero, for revealing a vast corporate conspiracy to withhold medical cures from the public. Kagame's legacy lives on in the surviving members of Liber8. Season 2 Season 4 After Kiera went back to 2077, she met Kagame. She feared that the timeline hadn't changed, asking him about Liber8. Kagame, however, was confused and told her that he remembered Julian Randol telling him about Liber8. A future version of Alec Sadler walked in and revealed that Kagame was no longer the evil man she remembered and instead had assisted Alec and Julian in creating a different, better future. Personality The only one of the Liber8 travelers old enough to remember the reason they fight (because the corporations rewrote the history books), Kagame's one strength is the blessing of having grown up during the present time. Laid out for him to stop, the cornerstones of history that he doesn't agree with are in danger of being overturned. When Kiera returned to 2077, he was very polite to her, even though she was afraid of him. Abilities Kagame is a great leader and is able to inspire others and make them join his cause. Kagame is skilled in T'ai chi ch'uan. *Despite his advanced age Kagame is a highly capable fighter. *His understanding of Tai Chi allowed him to easily restrain Kiera, keeping her trapped in multiple joint locks he was able to render her completely immobile. Trivia The name Kagame could be inspired from a real character, Paul Kagame, a group leader involved in ending the Rwadan genocide. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Liber8 Members Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters